An Unexpected Night
by Soquilii
Summary: Eliot has an unexpected visitor and an unexpected night. Rated MA


AN UNEXPECTED NIGHT

RATED MA

By Soquilii on a Colorado mountaintop 10/20/15

[Hey, the WWW is down, people, what else is there to do?]

I claim no ownership of these characters nor the concept of Leverage. However, as an unpaid writer, I claim the right to make my favorite characters do as I wish. This story is so completely against canon as to be unbelievable, but to those who live in the same alternate universes I do, might appreciate it.

Eliot wearily entered and gratefully closed behind him the door to his own home. He let out a jaded sigh. The most current Leverage, Inc. job was done; the satisfied client given an auspicious outcome; one more job completed; under his belt; hung up to dry. The hitter had once again protected the team. Whatever description you wanted to apply, it was done.

He was too tired to be hungry. He headed to the luxuriously appointed bathroom. He was filthy and bloody and at the moment he wanted nothing more than a hot shower. _No…_ He did a one-eighty to the kitchen, grabbed three beers out of the fridge and headed back to the bathroom. A few minutes in a steaming hot tub to relax his tired muscles was what he needed.

A few minutes later, surrounded by steam and wincing from the hot water that stung his minor injuries, he was easing himself into the deep, wide, dark green marble garden tub and sighing appreciatively. A sip now and then from a cold beer bottle somehow regulated his temperature and the alcohol eased his aches and pains. He finished the bottle and set it on the marble ledge, belched loudly, retrieved and finished another, belched again and submerged himself beneath the water.

When he came up for air, long hair plastered over his face, he was startled to hear a familiar voice: that of his friend and partner, Parker, who sat perched on the wide edge of his tub, passively staring down at him.

'Hi, Sparky,' she said, conversationally.

'Parker?! What in _fuck_ are you doing here? _In here_? _Now_?' Eliot skinned the hair back from his face with both hands and scowled up at his teammate in astonishment. He knew Parker was a tad… _off_ , but this was unbelievable.

'Weren't you released to go home? The job's done! Is Hardison with you?!' Eliot looked past Parker in hopes her dark-skinned lover was lounging in the doorway, perhaps giggling, covering his mouth in glee because they had invaded Eliot's personal space as a joke. Boy, _had_ they.

But Hardison wasn't there.

'Well?' Eliot barked.

Parker gazed into the hot bath water, seemingly unaware that she was looking Eliot over from reddened toes to moist chest hair. Her behavior was bizarre, even more so than normal. Eliot grabbed a small towel from the rack overhead and placed it over his groin.

'Jesus, Parker, what's _wrong_ with you?!'

'Hardison and I had a fight,' she stated, flatly. 'I didn't know what to do, so I -'

'A fight? About what?'

'Doesn't matter … we just … had a fight. A bad one. We broke up. Just now. We were driving by, and I asked him to drop me off here. I didn't think you'd mind.'

Eliot sighed. 'Normally I wouldn't, Parker, but this job was a tough one. You know that. Now I'm tired and dirty, and I'd like to have my bath in private, if you don't mind, so how about you go into the kitchen, make whatever you want, and I'll be in there in a minute. All right?'

He was hard put to keep his voice light and his manner patient. Underneath, he was ready to kill her.

Parker remained perched on his tub.

'Did you hear me, Parker?'

'What am I going to do about Hardison?'

'Give it some time. Give _me_ some time, Parker. Damn it, I want to be alone in here for a while. Don't you get that?'

'No.'

'Parker…' he growled, temper rising.

'I don't want to be alone, Eliot. I've spent every night with Hardison and I can't …'

Without warning, Parker suddenly raised her sweater over her head, dropped it on the floor, unhooked her bra and slid her jeans down. She kicked them off; before a stunned Eliot could react, an unbelievable occurrence, because in a fight he always possessed the fastest reflexes; she had somehow slid into the tub with him. Like a child, she lay her head on his shoulder and put her arm over him.

He didn't know what to do.

'Parker?'

'I don't want to be alone, Eliot. _Please_.' She raised her head and kissed the corner of his mouth.

'Parker, what the _hell_ are you doing?'

She kissed him, again, on the corner of his mouth. He wormed away.

'Parker, wait… ask yourself this. What if Hardison walked in here right now?'

She said nothing but continued to nuzzle him, kissing his ear lightly under his wet hair.

'Parker, did you lock the front door after you picked it?'

'Yes,' she finally answered.

'Just _what is it_ you're doing, Parker? Do you know _what_ you're doing? Let me ask you this: _do you want this to happen?!_ '

'Yes.'

'I don't think you know _what_ you want. I think you're a mixed-up kid. Better think about what you're doing, Parker. Better think long and hard and …'

Parker's hand had moved from Eliot's shoulder to his groin. She removed the towel and passed her hand lightly over him. A strangled groan escaped his lips; despite the tight control he was attempting to maintain, his body didn't seem to care one way or another; his manhood was on the rise whether he liked it or not.

The water was cooling. Swiftly, Parker twisted the hot spigot and tempered it with the cold. The overflow drain was soon gurgling. Parker again let her hand brush against Eliot.

'Parker, stop. I said _stop_. _Stop it!'_

For the first time she looked directly into his eyes. Her wet hair fell over her shoulders; the ends floating free underwater, concealing her small breasts. Eliot was taken aback by the naked, urgent need in those eyes; those quirky, childish, yet compelling eyes. She grabbed the last beer and took a healthy swig from it. She offered the rest to Eliot. He hesitated, then accepted it from her, draining it swiftly.

She took the bottle from him and gently set it on the ledge beside the other two. Eliot grabbed the floating towel, squeezed some of the water out of it and threw it over the side of the tub. It landed with a wet splat on the stone floor. He took Parker's face in both hands and slowly pulled her closer. At first hesitating, as if he was still struggling with his decision, he finally drew her close and lightly pressed his lips to hers.

She drew back and as if to get his permission, asked, 'OK?'

'OK. Just this once. Maybe you and Har-'

'Let it be you and me, Eliot. Just you and me. Just this once.'

She moved in on him and took his lips hungrily. Eliot surrendered; the feelings Parker's lips were evoking were relaxing him in ways hot water and a few beers couldn't touch. He leaned his head back until his ears were under water, listening in astonishment to his own heart racing faster and faster. She lay upon him, pressing him lightly to the bottom of the tub which was deep enough to cover them both with very warm water without spilling over. She pushed him back against the sloping tub and took his hands in hers, placing them on either side of his head, in effect holding him down as her lips hungrily took his.

Eliot didn't like the position; as a fighter or in sex, he preferred to be the aggressor; this position rankled him. He raised his head out of the water and wrested his hands free of hers to clasp Parker around the waist. He lifted her to the surface of the water, and held her over him for a moment. Their eyes met. She brought her legs up and as he lowered her, she guided him gently inside.

He winced and groaned; feeling at once a betrayal, an incredible physical urge and immense satisfaction. His mind shut the door – hard – on the image of his friend and partner frowning at him, standing with fists clenched, ready to fight. And it just might come to that. But for now, being inside Parker was more exquisite than he ever imagined.

From the beginning he had felt first; a sense of bewilderment and irritation at Parker's quirky ways which had moved slowly toward toleration only because she was a valuable member of the team, on to a fiercely protective devotion. Later on, he even felt slightly attracted to her … a feeling he quickly subdued on learning that she and Hardison had a thing going. In the last five years Eliot had run a gamut of emotions about Parker. This was the culmination of deeply felt and even more deeply hidden feelings. What they would do with it afterwards … they'd worry about afterwards. For now…

Parker was strangely calm. As he entered her, she didn't seem overwhelmed or overly excited or even desperate. Of course, there hadn't been that much foreplay, but just maybe – aw, shit, there he was, there was Hardison again, impinging on his thoughts – maybe his hacker friend was more generously endowed than Eliot and he didn't quite fill the bill…but Parker was so exquisitely tight around him! He didn't know if that was it, or if she was using him, or if this was more of … well, Parker at her weirdest. She was almost an automaton in the act. Her face showed no emotion; she didn't vocalize; she didn't even breathe heavily. Of course, sex in a bathtub in one position was never going to win out over a good, soft bed…

'Parker,' he managed, 'get under me. Or if you're set on this, let's go to bed.'

'No.'

Parker sat straight up with Eliot deep inside her, displaying her small breasts, streaming blonde hair flowing over them, and placed her small hands on his chest. He braced himself against the back of the tub. Where his feet pressed against the front, fresh, hot water still flowed from the tap. Only the overflow drain kept the water from spilling out. The large water heater would last another hour, he figured, then they'd be forced to get out. Maybe. Knowing Parker, they could be here all night, freezing to death and pruned beyond recognition.

Parker began moving. Eliot gripped the sides of the tub, allowing her to take control, to take them both on the journey. It was apparently what she wanted, so he allowed her to control the act. Impassively, she moved on him in every direction, wrenching groans and gasps from him despite his efforts to remain silent. As experienced as he was in all things, Eliot Spencer was a tad over his depth; this was a new experience in the hands of someone he had wanted but allowed someone else to have. What would Hardison think?!

Goddamn it, the man kept creeping into his thoughts. Was that why he felt himself swelling even larger inside Parker? Was that why the throbbing was becoming unbearable? He was doing something risqué; something forbidden, something so totally un-kosher it was increasing the excitement tenfold. He grit his teeth and thrust his hips upward. It had become a carnal desire with no thought behind it. Water splashed out onto the stone floor. His hands encircled Parker's waist, then slid up to cup her breasts.

She threw her head back; the first time she'd indicated to him that she was feeling… _something_. He wanted his mouth on her. One hand on her back pressed her down so he could whorl his tongue, lick and suck her tender flesh. Her breathing escalated. Her hips and his clenched and thrust together, gently, then with increasing frequency and pressure. Eliot's soft grunts and throaty growls met with Parker's breathy groans as they approached Nirvana. He could feel her tighten around him; the time had come, simultaneously, as time stopped; breaths ceased and the choppy waters of the large bathtub became a flat calm. Eliot jerked and shuddered; Parker clenched the sides of the tub. Slowly they came down, relaxed, and sank gratefully into the warm water to rest. Eliot's big shoulders lifted out of the water as he leaned back, and Parker rested her head gratefully against him. The water still ran warm from the faucet.

They remained motionless for many minutes. Eliot waited for Parker to tell him what to do. When she didn't move, he became concerned.

'Parker?'

She didn't answer.

'Hey…Parker. You ok?'

Damned if she wasn't sound asleep.

Eliot threw his head back and ran his fingers through his wet hair. Well, he'd have to do _something_. Parker was snoring softly.

Being careful not to let her head dip below the water, he shifted until his fingers could pull the chain to the plug. The water spiraled softly down the drain; when it was low enough, Eliot slowly rose from the water and stepped out onto the stone floor, still holding Parker's head up. He moved his hands to easily lift her slight form out of the tub. Carrying her, he padded to the closet where he withdrew an extra-large towel and threw it over her. Another door opened to his bedroom; he lay her nude form, wrapped in the towel, on the dark brown comforter. After the towel had absorbed all the moisture, he removed it and placed Parker beneath clean, cool sheets. He wrapped her towel around his waist and sat in the easy chair by the bed.

The next thing he knew, it was morning; his bed was empty; Parker was gone, and he was stiff from sleeping with his head in his hand all night. What the fuck had gone down?

No jobs raised their ugly heads for a few days, for which Eliot was grateful. He wasn't sure he wanted to face Parker, and he damned sure didn't want to face Hardison … Sophie, neither, because with her instinctive intuitiveness, she'd have a line on what had gone down surer than shit. Nate, thankfully, wouldn't have a clue, especially if he was in his cups…

So he was granted a reprieve of unknown duration; time in which to gather his thoughts and plan what he wanted to say or do. Also to hit the gym, in case Hardison wanted to fight. Fuck only knew what consequences would come of last night.

He didn't allow himself the luxury of remembering how nice it had been. Offbeat, yeah; unexpected, affirm; initially unwanted, jeez; but … nice. Parker had shown him a side of herself he had never before seen, and had trusted him. Completely. She had lost her way; hadn't known where to go and she came to him.

It was going to be up to her to tell him what to do next. Until the next job came up and the team came together for the usual briefing, until he next met her eyes and read the ending there, he'd have to live in limbo. As for Hardison…

For a man who had withstood torture; being shot; knifed; beaten; who had done wetwork, run the most dangerous games with some of the world's most dangerous people … waiting for the consequences of this night was going to be the most difficult thing Eliot Spencer had ever done.

The End


End file.
